


ATEEZ Pet Life

by ASMStudios



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cats, Chameleon - Freeform, Co-Parenting, Dogs, Fish, Gen, M/M, Parrots, Pets, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASMStudios/pseuds/ASMStudios
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if ATEEZ had pets in their dorm? Ever wondered what it would be like to see small love blossom as a result? Take a look inside the daily lives of ATEEZ as they try to take care of their critters and much more~





	1. Welcome Kitty

Seonghwa calmly read his book while sitting on the couch as rain poured down outside the building. Shortly after the storm starts to come down harder, he started to get worried as Hongjoong hasn’t come back to the dorm yet. He could only wonder where he could have gone as Hongjoong was only supposed to go to the store and back. Seonghwa set down his book, marking his page so he doesn’t get lost, and pulled out his phone almost ready to call Hongjoong as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. Right before pressing the call button, the door flung wide open and Hongjoong rushed inside. He was drenched from head to toe, carrying a few sacks and what also seemed to be something moving behind his coat. Seonghwa tilted his head before asking, “Where have you been?! You had me worried sick!” Seonghwa’s voice shook with grief. Hongjoong laughed a little before setting down the bags on the kitchen counter. Hongjoong took a deep breath before shakily answering. “Well you see, it started raining and I could barely get a taxi to notice me the harder it started to pour down so I kept running to try to make it back faster. But, there was something along the way that stopped me...and...oh, please don’t be mad Seonghwa-ssi! I couldn’t bare to see the poor thing alone in the cold rain like that,” Hongjoong exclaimed in explanation. Seonghwa was a little confused before his eyes widened while Hongjoong pulled out a small tiny white kitten from his coat. The kitten meowed and shivered a little as Seonghwa’s heart sank in his chest. “Oh the poor thing! Give it here,” he said as he slowly took the kitten away from Hongjoong. While Hongjoong put up some of the groceries from the store, Seonghwa went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry off the wet kitten. Seonghwa chuckled to himself as the kitten shook its body after being dried off. Its fur purely white as snow poofed up a bit to make the kitten seem fluffier. The kitten’s bright crystal sea blue eyes looked up to Seonghwa as it purred, getting closer to him. Seonghwa smiled and held the kitten close while heading off to his room. Him and Hongjoong got ready for bed and as they laid down the kitten laid with Seonghwa. Hongjoong looked over and chuckled as Seonghwa spoke out, “We’re keeping her.”


	2. Puppy Love

Wooyoung, without San’s knowledge, happily hummed to himself as he walked inside the pet store. He looked around for a few minutes before finding a cute small Shiba Inu puppy that seemed to only be a few months old. He smiled wide and thought that this would be the most perfect birthday present for San as today was a special day. Wooyoung talked to an employee at the pet store and soon adopted the little puppy and got supplies to feed, bathe, and play with the puppy. San was sitting at the dorm unsuspecting as to what Wooyoung was doing at the time as he held his favourite plushie Shiber in wait for Wooyoung to return. After a few hours, Wooyoung returned to the dorm hiding the pet food and toys behind the kitchen counter and holding the small puppy behind his back. “Sannie!” he called out. San instantly jumped out of bed and went into the living room where Wooyoung stood. “What is it?” San asked curiously with his head tilted a little to the left. Wooyoung told him to close his eyes and San obeyed, closing his eyes tightly in anticipation for whatever Wooyoung was about to give him. Wooyoung slowly held out the puppy in front of him and said, “Hold out your hands, palms up.” San nodded and did exactly what Wooyoung told him to as Wooyoung slowly started to hand the puppy over to San. “Happy birthday Sannie” Wooyoung said with a sweet smile. San opened his eyes and once he saw the puppy he started tearing up with joy. “R-Really?! You got me a puppy?! Oh my gosh he’s so cute!” San couldn’t have been happier in the moment. “Look at his name tag,” Wooyoung said as he pointed to the puppy’s collar. The collar’s tag read ‘Shiber’. San started to cry a little out of happiness, hugging Wooyoung with one arm as the puppy was in his other arm. The puppy let out a tiny happy bark and Wooyoung and San both chuckled, smiling at how cute the puppy was. “Thank you so much Wooyoung!” San exclaimed as Wooyoung grabbed some of the toys from behind the kitchen counter. Both of them went off to their room that they shared and began playing with Shiber together. 


	3. Odd Friendship

It was the weekend of the spring festival and the boys had the day off. They all decided to go and Yunho was most excited about playing the games. Everyone cheered him on, even when he failed, as he played games after games. It was beginning to get dark and most of the guys were ready to go home, but Yunho wanted to play one more game. He went up to one of the booths and it was a ring toss game. Some of the prizes were either candy, plushies, or a live Betta fish. He smirked to himself, everyone else in disbelief that he would even attempt it as he wanted to win the top prize of the fish. Yunho took a deep breath as he slapped his money on the counter and grabbed the rings. He only had three chances to get the ring onto the farthest red pin to win. He threw the first ring and missed, instantly grabbing the second one to toss it but stopped midway as he readjusted his footing. He threw the second ring and missed again. This time he took a deep breath and tossed the ring as he released his breath. He finally made it! The guy that was running the booth was shocked, as were the others, as he slowly went to give the fish to Yunho. Yunho had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at the diamond blue looking betta. He smiled and pulled the guys along so they could finally leave since it was almost time for them to be back at the dorm. As they went back, they stopped for Yunho to get fish food and a small tank just big enough for the fish. Once in his room, Yunho set up the tank and as he put the fish inside he gasped. “Daeyang! That’ll be your name! My little Daeyang,” he said as he smiled brightly. He sighed contently and knew that he instantly made a new best friend. 


	4. Something Unlikely

Yeosang was outside in the backyard of the dorm flying around his drone Coco as Seonghwa came out to see what he was doing. As Seonghwa approached Yeosang, the drone almost hit Seonghwa in the face and Yeosang started laughing. “That’s why you don’t get in the way of Coco,” Yeosang said as he giggled savagely. Seonghwa rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. “If you like things that fly so much, you might as well get a bird,” Seonghwa stated as he sat down in one of the lawn chairs to watch Yeosang. Yeosang stopped for a moment before shrugging a little at the idea. “Maybe...that doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe it’ll be funny if it gets stuck Mingi’s hair,” Yeosang said with a small laugh. Seonghwa lightly chuckled and replied, “Or maybe it’ll just be a nice companion for you besides being lonely with just your drones.” Yeosang scoffed and shook his head. “Me? Lonely with just the drones? Never,” he said in disgust. Yeosang landed his drone right on top of Seonghwa’s head and said, “However, the idea isn’t that bad.” Seonghwa sighed with the drone on his head and simply closed his eyes to ‘relax’ a little. Yeosang took his drone back inside into his room and set it down before getting ready to go to the pet store. Mingi walked in and tilted his head in question. “Where are you going?” he asked as he walked over to Yeosang. “To the store. Wanna come with?” he asked, looking up at Mingi. Mingi agreed and the two set off. Once at the pet store, Mingi lit up as he went inside faster than Yeosang did. Mingi looked around at all sorts of different kinds of pets before landing around the lizard section, meanwhile Yeosang was looking at the birds. Mingi looked around and saw a chameleon, almost instantly falling in love as he picked it up with a wide smile on his face. While Yeosang wasn’t looking he quickly adopted the chameleon and named her Camille before telling the store owner that he’d be back for a tank and other stuff later. As Camille blended into Mingi’s clothing while resting on his shoulder, Yeosang didn’t realize she was even there as Mingi stood next to him. “You should get a parrot if you’re getting a bird. That way you can actually talk to it and get a response unlike with your drones,” Mingi said before getting a small slap on the arm by Yeosang. He huffed and thought about it for another moment before nodding in agreement. “Ah yes..a parrot...I can annoy even Hongjoong-hyung with something like that,” he said as he looked at a specific parrot in one of the cages. He got one of the staff to help him, soon fully adopting the parrot. Once both of them were back in the dorm, Camille was revealed on Mingi’s shoulder and Yeosang nearly had a heart attack. “When did you get that?!” He asked in surprise. Mingi laughed and responded while holding Camille, “I got her while you were looking at the parrots. She must’ve been camouflaged this whole time and just got comfy with me. Isn’t she the cutest?” Yeosang sighed and rolled his eyes at Mingi before setting up his cage with the parrot inside. “Can you believe him parrot?” he said, speaking to the bird before being interrupted once again by Mingi. “What did you name it?” he asked. Yeosang looked at Mingi puzzled by the question. “Why would I name it? It’s just here for my amusement,” he answered as the parrot instantly cawed back the word amusement at the two boys. Yeosang and Mingi both laughed before Mingi went off back to the store to get stuff for Camilee, leaving Yeosang to get used to having a pet bird. Yeosang smirked to himself while looking at the bird, knowing he was going to have a fun time with the parrot. 


	5. Small Addition

Jongho silently watched as everyone slowly got their own pets. Sometimes he would pet the cat, other times he would mess with the fish, and from time to time he would even speak with the parrot. He would also find the chameleon in random places just like one time she blended in with Hongjoong’s hair. Jongho couldn’t stop laughing when she revealed herself and Hongjoong still didn’t notice it while trying to work on composing some more songs. Jongho started to feel slightly alone as everyone else had their own pet to take care of and he had nothing. Hongjoong had told him that he didn’t need to get a pet of any kind as there seemed to be enough of them running around the dorm already. However, against Hongjoong’s wishes, he started looking around some of the pet stores around town trying to look for something that was just right for him. Then, as he was beginning to slowly lose sight of this tiny dream, he noticed a small hamster in one of the glass cages on the shell. He smiled to himself as it was a black and white hamster that instantly came up close to the wall of the cage to look at Jongho walking by. Jongho smiled and couldn’t help but instantly pick this one. However, out of his impulsiveness he had forgotten that he had to get to dance practice soon and couldn’t get any of the supplies he needed just yet. He then had the small hamster in his jean jacket pocket, taking it with him to dance practice. He tried very hard to be careful not to let anyone notice that he had set the small hamster down in one of the more secluded areas of the practice room. As they took a break, Jongho went to the corner and took his water bottle out. He poured some water into the cap and set it down for his hamster to drink some of it as he started to drink some as well. Then suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder by a curious San who gasped and giggled at the adorable hamster that Jongho was taking care of. “How cute! The maknae has a hamster now!” San blurted out. Jongho was about to deck him in the face but was stopped as Hongjoong came over. “A hamster? Well… make sure it stays away from Yeosang’s parrot,” he said, seemingly unphased. Jongho tilted his head and asked, “You’re not mad at me hyung?” Hongjoong laughed and shook his head. “Of course I’m not mad. Though, I am slightly uncomfortable you brought it to practice since one of us could easily step on it,” he explained with a comforting smile. Yunho tilted his head at the hamster and asked, “What did you name it?” Jongho thought for a moment and smiled as he responded, “Nugget. Because it’s small like one.” The rest of the members laughed at the silly name but Jongho felt proud of it and was happy that he could actually keep the hamster that he has now become attached to. When practice was over, he put Nugget in his pocket and when they were back at the dorm, he couldn’t help but take a nap as Nugget napped with him on top of his chest. Seonghwa secretly took a picture of this and showed it to the other members before posting it to twitter to see how ATINY would react to such a wholesome sight. Seonghwa also had to make sure that the kitten wouldn’t get hold of the sleeping hamster as well by shutting Jongho’s door silently to let them rest in peace.


	6. Unfortunate Events

Yeosang, after showering and getting dressed in some comfy clothes, decided to walk over to his parrot. He took a good look at the bird and chuckled softly. “Can you say, Yeosang is awesome?” he questioned the bird. The bird repeated the words ‘Yeosang is awesome’ back to Yeosang’s amazement. The simple bird actually parroted back the words and Yeosang was a little astonished. He took the cage and went outside with the bird while grabbing one of his drones along to mess around. Yeosang decided it was a good idea to let the bird fly out of the cage. To Yeosang’s amusement, it stayed fairly close to him as he started to fly around his drone. Yunho came outside to watch and chuckled a bit before saying, “You better be careful with that thing. We wouldn’t want you to lose your pet after only a few weeks.” Yeosang shrugged off Yunho’s comment and kept flying around his drone, only half paying attention while his parrot did the same thing. It didn’t take too long before disaster struck and Yeosang accidentally flew his drone in the wrong direction. A head on collision happened between the parrot and the drone. Yeosang gasped and instantly fell to his knees in front of the fallen pair. Yunho hurried over to help Yeosang pull the parrot and drone apart. As they finally did though, it appeared that the bird’s wing was broken and that one of the fans in the drone was busted. Yeosang was clearly upset but it was unclear to Yunho if he was more upset over the drone or the bird. They both took the bird to the vet instantly to make sure the bird would heal. However, at the vet, it was clear that the bird had also suffered some internal damage and wasn’t going to last any longer. Yunho sighed softly and placed his hand on Yeosang’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Yeosang,” he said in a soft tone. Yeosang seemed to either have no reaction or was hiding it the best he could because his face was blank. He said no words and as they both returned back with no parrot. Yeosang locked himself up in his room with the broken drone in an attempt to fix it. Yeosang sat on his bed and tried to fix his drone the best he could before getting frustrating and throwing it aside. He laid on the bed and sighed heavily. His bird friend was gone and he didn’t know exactly how to feel. All he knew is that there was a new emptiness inside that he never experienced before. 


	7. Friendly Help

In the early morning, as Hongjoong and Seonghwa were still sound asleep, their cat Snowball had pounced up next to Seonghwa and started to meow to wake him up. Seonghwa groaned a little bit and right afterward Hongjoong’s alarm went off. He groaned as well before shutting off the alarm and looking over to see Snowball on top of Seonghwa’s chest. He chuckled to himself and slowly got out of bed, Snowball following right behind. He went into the kitchen and put some kitten kibble inside of Snowball’s food bowl. Usually Seonghwa feeds her right on cue, but Seonghwa wasn’t feeling too well the previous night so Hongjoong assumed that was why he didn’t wake up right away at Snowball’s cries for food. He slowly made his way back into the bedroom after making sure Snowball started to eat her food and sat down next to Seonghwa. “You feeling any better?” he asked in a soft tone. Seonghwa shook his head, curling up under the soft white bed sheets even more than he already was before. Hongjoong sighed softly and slid his hand under the sheets, gently placing his hand onto Seonghwa’s forehead. Hongjoong stood up and steadily marched his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it with cold water from the sink. He rinsed it out and went back into the bedroom, folding it twice before gently placing it onto Seonghwa’s forehead. “You fed her, right?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded and lightly chuckled before softly speaking, “Yes, she is fed. She should be done eating soon, don’t worry. You know we both share the responsibility for her so today just don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s fine.” Seonghwa nodded slowly, thanking Hongjoong before slowly falling back asleep. Hongjoong sighed to himself and slowly walked out of the room, heading to the studio room as Snowball followed behind him. She quietly sat with him in the studio as he worked throughout the day hardly bothering him before it reached around the time that Seonghwa would normally play with her to give her some good exercise. She pawed and meowed at Hongjoong’s leg wanting to play. He laughed and stood up, grabbing some string that was in the room. He swirled it around the room and Snowball chased and swatted after it like any normal kitten before Seonghwa slowly stepped into the room. He whined softly, “Hongjoong-ah, I’m hungry.” Hongjoong instaly stopped and smiled before walking out of the room with the two in tow, heading toward the living room and kitchen area. Seonghwa and Snowball sat on the couch together as Hongjoong made him some chicken noodle soup to enjoy. After he finished making it, he set the bowl with a towel underneath on top of the coffee table in front of Seonghwa. He sat down next to Seonghwa and turned on the television as he thought this would be a nice small break from work. Snowball, who was perched up in Seonghwa’s lap, moved herself into a comfy position into Hongjoong’s lap instead and got all curled up as she purred happily. Seonghwa lightly laughed at this as he noted, “Seems that she does like you after all.” Hongjoong laughed and smiled, sighing contently as this moment couldn’t have been any better. He mentioned how he was playing with her just before Seonghwa walked into the studio and how she didn’t make too much of a fuss in the room. Seonghwa was a bit shocked as he stated, “So you’re a brat to your eomma but not to your appa? I see how it is.” He playfully huffed as Hongjoong laughed with a sweet grin across his face.


	8. New Ground

Shiber jumped up into the bed and started to lick San’s face as the sun had just risen over the horizon. Small rays of light peeked into the room as Wooyoung covered his face with the covers more to keep the sunlight from his eyes. San groaned as Shiber kept licking his face and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the puppy cutely perked up on top of his chest. Shiber let out a small bark and Wooyoung slightly jumped. Wooyoung sighed and smiled. “You really want us up, don’t you?” he asked the puppy as he simply tilted his head at Wooyoung. San slowly pulled Shiber down between him and Wooyoung. Shiber happily snuggled up between them with a tiny bark. San flinched at that bark and Wooyoung slightly laughed. Shiber wagged his tail back and forth as he playfully pawed at San’s face so he could wake up. “It’s too early Shiber,” San slowly groaned. Wooyoung giggled a little and slowly got up. “Come on Shiber, let’s get you some breakfast and let Sannie wake up so we can play afterwards,” Wooyoung declared as Shiber instantly followed him so he could be fed. San slowly woke up and walked down the hall. He peeked into the room, seeing Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Snowball all snuggled up together. He smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen to see Wooyoung trying to find something to eat for himself while Shiber chowed down his food. Soon enough the two boys got some breakfast, eating together in silence before washing up the dishes afterwards. The small talk they had during washing the dishes soon got interrupted by Shiber playfully barking at them to come play with him. They both giggled and went to get somewhat decently dressed as they let Shiber out into the backyard. They played around for a little bit before San and Wooyoung decided to sit down for a small break. San sighed happily to which Wooyoung’s head tilted in question. “What’s got you so happy so early in the morning?” Wooyoung questioned. San laughed a little before responding, “Just Shiber being the best. Even better than you.” San giggled at his teasing toward Wooyoung while Wooyoung playfully acted shocked and lightly hit San’s arm. The boys both started to laugh and midway through, Wooyoung stopped and instead simply smiled as he looked at San. San kept on lazily throwing the ball for Shiber as Wooyoung looked on in sweet awe. His eyes gleamed with content and happiness as he leaned back in his chair to watch San playing with Shiber. Wooyoung knew that getting Shiber was a step in the right direction to getting even closer to San. He knew that he would take care of the dog alongside him no matter the outcome as he too also wanted a dog not just San. San stopped and looked over at Wooyoung, tilting his head as he asked, “What’s up Wooyoung? Why are you looking at me like that?” Wooyoung shook his head and shrugged, not bothering to answer as he couldn’t say anything just yet. He stood up and stepped back inside to grab some water to drink while thinking about going to the dance room. San and Shiber followed suit as San tried to shrug off the odd atmosphere he suddenly felt around Wooyoung. Was Wooyoung being too subtle on how to convey his feelings? Was San being too oblivious to the way Wooyoung would always stare at him longingly? It didn’t matter too much as the two decided it was around the time they went ahead to go off to the dance room together to work on some adjustments, happily petting Shiber goodbye for a little bit as the puppy took a nap in the bed while they were away. No matter what they were doing, whether it was dancing, performing on stage, playing games, or playing with Shiber, San always felt content and happy by Wooyoung’s side. 


	9. Small Steps

Yunho spent most of his day with Jongho in the dance studio practicing. Jongho once again brought Nugget with him. The little hamster scurried all over the ground and Yunho nearly stepped on him a few times. He started to get a little frustrated as he sighed heavily, taking a small break to drink some water. Jongho poured some water into the cap from his bottle and gave it to Nugget to drink. He cooed over how adorable it was while also drinking some water for himself. Yunho finally managed to muster up the courage to say something to Jongho in fear of pissing him off. “Can you please set Nugget in a specific area? I nearly stepped on him earlier and that’s why I wasn’t even in the right spot when we finished,” he explained while looking at Jongho with a serious expression. Jongho sighed and thought for a moment. He too had nearly stepped on Nugget a few times. “I suppose you’re right...but I don’t know where to exactly put him. Every time I leave him alone he gets sad so that’s why I bring him almost everywhere with me,” he said to Yunho as he held Nugget in his hands. Yunho sighed and sat down for a moment to think. How could Jongho keep Nugget in line while also still being able to bring the little fur ball along to practice? “You have a cage in your room where you normally keep him, right?” Yunho asked, an idea sparking in his head. Jongho simply nodded, tilting his head in questioning. “Maybe you can get a cage for him to put here in the studio so you can place him in there while still being able to bring him along,” he finally suggested. Jongho’s eyes sparkled with joy as he smiled. “That sounds great hyung!” he exclaimed. The two then set off to get a new cage, one that would sit perfectly in the corner of the studio where Nugget could still see Jongho and vice versa just like the cage in Jongho’s room. Jongho soon picked out a new cage that even had a wheel inside of it like the other one and once they got back, the two instantly found the perfect spot to put it. Jongho placed Nugget inside and the small hamster happily enjoyed the cage while the two boys set off to go back to practicing in pure bliss. Nugget ran in his little wheel inside the cage as the boys practiced, finally getting things right without fear of stepping on the hamster.


	10. Hide and Seek

Mingi, floored and frustrated with high anxiety, searched all over the dorm to find his precious Camille. He had been searching for hours before finally going into the studio to ask Hongjoong if he could search around in there. Hongjoong didn’t pay much mind to Mingi’s presence in general as he was simply working on sample stuff that may or may not be used later on. After a few minutes of looking around, Mingi noticed something off with Hongjoong. As Hongjoong bobbed his head up and down to the sounds, Mingi noticed something on top of his head that wasn’t quite moving along with his hair. He lightly poked at Hongjoong’s head and suddenly eyes opened. Mingi freaked out a little and flung back a little with a small scream. He held his hand on his chest as he realized that it was simply Camille blending into Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong laughed a little and slowly took the little chameleon off his head. “Were you looking for her? She’s been here with me all day,” he explained to Mingi while Camille turned back to her normal colour. Mingi carefully held Camille in his arms as she turned back to her normal green colour. She then made her way up to Mingi’s shoulder as he playfully scolded her for scaring him all day long. Mingi walked out of the studio with Camille and suddenly got flocked in the face by a parrot. Mingi screamed again to Yeosang’s amusement before Yeosang decided to control the bird. Mingi and Camille both seemed to look at Yeosang and the bird in a quizzical manner as Mingi asked, “I thought your bird died?” Yeosang laughed a little and shook his head. “My old one, yes. However, I thought instead of sulking about it, I’ll get a new one,” he explained. It seemed Yeosang was even closer to this parrot than the last for some reason and Mingi couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Well, if you insist then. It is your choice,” Mingi said before walking away. After a few steps he noticed Camille wasn’t on his shoulder anymore. “Damnit...Camille!” he exclaimed with a groan of annoyance. Yeosang laughed yet again before putting the bird away back in the cage, knowing exactly where Camille went but said nothing about it. 


	11. Special Feeling

As the sun was setting and almost everyone was done for the day, Hongjoong was still cooped up in the studio working on music for the group. Seonghwa slowly made his way into the room with Snowball in tow. The fluffy kitten instantly jumped into Hongjoong’s lap and meowed disappointingly at how late he was up. He stopped what he was doing as Snowball started pawing at his face to make him stop. Seonghwa couldn’t help but giggle to himself at how accurate it was to how he also felt inside. He knew it was important, but he also hated the late nights that Hongjoong made himself do. “Come to bed already. Your work will still be there tomorrow. Besides, we’re supposed to be rested up for tomorrow’s choreography meeting anyways,” he slightly nagged. Hongjoong chuckled and took off his headphones, making sure to save everything before turning off the computers and equipment. “You’re not ready for bed yourself either so you have no room to talk,” Hongjoong rebutted. Seonghwa shook his head with a small smile and stated, “I was waiting on you silly.” With that statement, Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile as he felt something in his chest that he knew he never felt around the other members. It seemed to him that he and Seonghwa had been getting closer because of Snowball. The small beautiful kitten was truly the one to thank for Seonghwa and Hongjoong being more happier these days. The two of them got ready for bed and soon laid down for the night. Snowball curled up in her usual spot at the end of the bed as she was fast asleep before the other two. Seonghwa couldn’t help but reach over to gently play with Hongjoong’s hair as he tried to hide the smile that slowly crept onto his face. Hongjoong took a deep breath, the feeling he had earlier back in his chest as he tried to push it away. He couldn’t do that however, as he slowly looked up into Seonghwa’s eyes. Suddenly, using his size to his advantage, he curled up into Seonghwa’s chest while hiding his now beating red face. Seonghwa fell silent in shock as he questioned why Hongjoong suddenly wanted to show affection. “You always say I don’t hug you like the others...so..” Hongjoong tried to explain before he felt Seonghwa’s arms wrap gently around him. Seonghwa closed his eyes and sighed contently before whispering, “Just rest...we have a busy day tomorrow.” With that, the two men slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms while Snowball slept even more peacefully on the other side of Hongjoong’s back all night long.


End file.
